Lost
by JennetteCool
Summary: Dave Karofsky is lost and he loves Kurt but he cant understand that yet . There will be a song in every chapter yes even Dave will sing . I will put a youtube link of the songs sung at the end of the chapters . Rated T just in case
1. Lost

**Heyy Guyys this is My first Kurtofsky Fanfiction so no mean reviews please , Also If you dont like Karofsky/Kurt leave now dont read any further cos whats the point haha :)) x Anywayys here we gooo ... **

Chapter 1

Dave Karofsky sat in a cubicle in the boys toilets , tears streaming down his face . He was so confused and hurt about everything that was going on in his life at the moment . He didnt care about missing Maths- or whatever lesson he had . All he wanted was to be alone , but thats all he was anyway - alone .. and thinking no one will ever love him.

Finally after half an hour of tears , this will never happen again Karofsky said to himself . Knowing that if anyone found out , he doesnt know how many times he'll be called a cry baby .

He headed up the corridoor when a familair boy with a Dalton Blazer approached him .

"What are you doing here Hummel !" this is the only thing that happened to slip out of Daves big gob whenever he saw Kurt "Urrghh what is wrong with me " Dave thought through gritted teeth.

" Calm down Meandathol , i wasnt here to see you.. Why would i want to look at you after all the hurt and pain you've caused me here at McKinely!" Kurt pushed Dave out the way and carried on down the corridoor shouting "Mercedes Guess What !" as he went .

Dave ran into the auditorium and slammed the door shut as a tear rolled down his cheek . Dave then started singing to himself .

_Icant believe its over , I watched the whole thing fall . And I never saw the writing that was on the wall . _

Suddenly Dave started to Belt the song out louder than he thought he was not knowing that people were listening and could here him loud and clear through the door outside.

_If I only knew The days were slippinng past and the good things never last , that you were crying _

Dave had always loved this song cos he could relate to the person Michael Buble was singing too , all he felt at the moment was Lost. He then started singing louder than hes ever sang in his life.

_Summer turned to winter and the snow it turned to rain and the rain turned into tears upon your face_

_I hardly recognise the girl you are today an I hope its not to late mmm its not too late . _

Suddenly the door opened revealing the whole Glee Club but there was something in Daves heart telling him he had to carry on so he pretened he hadnt seen them and Sang even louder , his amazing voice echoing around the room . All the Glee Club could do was stare with a :O impression on there faces.

_"Cause you are not alone,I'm Always there with you _

_And we'll get lost together till the light comes pouring through _

_Cause when you feel like your done and the darkeness has won _

_Babe your not lost , when your worlds crashing down and you cant bear the thought . _

_I said Babyy your not lost . _

All of a sudden to Karofskys horror Finn walked up to him and started singing the next verse . All karofsky looked like :O.

Soon enough the whole Glee Club joined in and as the song came to an end Mercedes screamed in Daves face .

" Woo Great singing White boy Karofsky , i never thought you had it in you "

"Hey Dave Michael Buble is defiantly your style you were good - well not as good as me or Finn but you know ." Rachel said with a grin on her face .

Dave couldnt help but smile back .. All he wa thinking was that maybe the Glee Club wasnt as bad as he thought it was , he actaully enjoyed this . " Hold on a second Dave whats happening to you " He thought .

Also he wished oh how he wished Kurt was here to hear him sing . But he was no where in site.. Daves expression then turned from :) to :( .

**Thankyou everyone well that was the first chapter haha **

**if you want to hear the full of Michael Buble Lost click here ****.com/watch?v=Q-8ez6dGao8**

**Please review and tell me what you think , i love reviews (wink wink) . **


	2. Please Come

**Hey sorry i havent posted a new chapter for a while , just been busy with alot of stuff recently and coming up with new ideas for this chapter . Anyway i hope you like it . **

The next day , Dave walked slowly down The coridoors of Mickenly High School . He had arrived early and wanted to catch up on homework and stuff like that .

"Hey Dude" shouted a fimilair voice dave recognised as Azimio .

"Was up ?"

"We got Hummel and that Posh Dalton kid locked in the porter potty , Damn your so unlucky you missed it man . They were both screaming . I cant help but wonder what those homos are doing in there now . " Azimio Shuddered at the thought.

"Haha god one man , that should teach them for being such fags ! " Dave couldnt help but feel guilty about every word he said as he watched Azimio walk in pride down the hall . Before Azimio could see him , Dave ran outside just round the back from the football pitch and stared at the porter potty . If anyone sees me setting them free , i dont know how much stick ill get " Dave pondered . After a couple of minutes Dave decided to risk it and opened the porter potty door .

Kurt and Blaine looked up and saw Dave staring down at them .

" Get outta here , before Azi see's me helping you. ! , take your make - out session somewhere else !" .

"Kurt and I were'nt making out !" Blaine shouted .

"Ohh yeah bet you were , it will be kinda hard not too when your both squished in there together ."

"You jealous Dave .." .

"Nobody calls me by my first name expecilally not a prissy Dalton boy ." Dave swung his fist and punched Blaine square in the face . Kurt stared at Dave in shock and anger as he picked Blaine up of the floor and faced Dave .

" You think that was bad David watch this ! " . Dave gawped at him and Blaine as they ran into Mickenly high shool and soon followed them .

Kurt and Blaine walked into the principals office and turned on the loud speaker . They had to hurry cos Princibal Figgins was going to be back anytime soon . Dave just stared at Kurt with Regret and Fear in his eyes as Kurt yelled into the microphone.

"Dave Karofsky is Gay ! , he kissed me in the locker room a couple of months ago . So feel free to pick on him as much as you like ! , he fucking deserves it ! " . Dave was speechless , a tear trickled down his cheek as he ran into the boys toilets . Knowing that from now on every day he was going o get a slushy facial , maybe even from the Glee Club . He felt alone and upset . Not even the Glee club will be on his side after all the pain hes caused them . " Omg why do I have to be such a jerk ! " Karofsky thought as he buried his face in his hands and started sobbing quietly .

"Hello ? " Dave heard a voice that he recognised as Finn Hudson . He didnt want Finn to know it was him so he kept quiet .

" Who's in there I can hear you crying .. Are you okay ? , please tell me who you are !"

"Go Away Hudson " Omg this has totally given him away .

" Karofsky ? ... "

" Go away , I dont need you making fun of me . I'm gonna have enough of that the rest of my lifetime !" Dave started sobbing again.

" Dave why would I make fun of you about being gay . Kurts my step brother and he's gay you dont see me making fun of him . Even after all the pain you have caused the Glee Club Karofsky it sounds like you need a friend and were here for you . Come to the auditoruim at 4 I have something for you . " Dave opened up the door of the cubicle and stared at Finn Hudson with blood shot eyes . " What do you mean ?.."

"Just please come ... " Dave watched finn as he walked out of the bathroom .

Soon after Dave trudged out of the bathroom looking down at the floor . Suddenly he felt a pain in his back as he was pushed against the locker . Azimio and the jocks walked down the hall looking incredibly pleased with themselves.

When it came to 4 oclock Dave made his way straight to the auditoruim . Wondering what Finn Hudson had in store for him .


End file.
